Time
Time is very hard to define or explain, suffice to say its quite complicated and not easily understood. At least that is what the Godless sodomites would have you believe. Time is the third dimension. Liberals would have you believe that depth is the third dimension, after length and width. But they would be oh-so wrong. Time has taken its proper place as the third dimension, through a series of insurgent tactics, pushing "depth" into it's rightful spot as the 4th dimension. The liberals hatred of depth comes from their love of Facts. Well, here's a fact: if time did not come before depth, in the dimension ranking ranking system, we would all be infants who were perpetually wide. And wouldn't Osama love that. A bunch of babies rolling around, enjoying their collective wideness, while he used his advantage of "time" to unleash a frenzy of bear-like attacks on a nation of chubby toddlers. Thanks, but no thanks, Liberals. Time 3rd. Depth 4th. Facts Time will continue on, relentlessy, until One of 3 things happens: * The sun burns out due to non-believers lack of faith in the pre-Copernican view of geocentricity. * Baby Jesus returns and smites all who insurge against him. * The terrorists win. Tortuous Time Poetry Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day You fritter and waste the hours in an offhand way Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town Waiting for someone or something to show you the way Tired of lying in the sunshine Staying home to watch the rain And you are young and life is long And there is time to kill today And then one day you find Ten years have got behind you No one told you when to run You missed the starting gun And you run, and you run to catch up with the sun, but it's sinking Racing around to come up behind you again The sun is the same in a relative way, but you're older Shorter of breath and one day closer to death Every year is getting shorter Never seem to find the time Plans that either come to nought Or half a page of scribbled lines Hanging on in quiet desparation is the English way The time is gone The song is over Thought I'd something more to say Hootie Time, why you punish me? Like a wave bashing into the shore You wash away my dreams. Time, why you walk away? Like a friend with somewhere to go You left me crying Can you teach me about tommorrow And all the pain and sorrow Running free? Cause tomorrow's just another day And I don't believe in time Time, I don't understand Children killing in the street Dying for the color of red Time, hey there red and blue Wash them in the ocean, make them clean, Maybe their mothers won't cry tonight Can you teach me about tomorrow All the pain and sorrow Running free? But tomorrow's just another day And I don't believe in... chorus: Time is wasting Time is walking You ain't no friend of mine I don't know where i'm goin' I think I'm out of my mind Thinking about time And if I die tomorrow, yeah Just lay me down in sleep chorus Time, you left me standing there Like a tree growing all alone The wind just stripped me bare, stripped me bare Time, the past has come and gone The future's far away Now only lasts for one second, one second Can you teach me about tomorrow And all the pain and sorrow Running free? 'Cause tomorrow's just another day And I don't believe in time chorus Time, why you punish me? See Also * for the current time, ask Warren Beatty * Time Magazine * Morris Day and the Time